Hermione and Dumbledore
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Hermione and Dumbledore**

 **Hermione Granger is in her last year at Hogwarts. She has top marks in every subject, except for one.**

You might ask, which one? It's Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I know how to get the top score I need." thinks Hermione with an evil smile.

With a simple flick of her wand, Hermione transform her school uniform into a sexy dress.

Then she walk up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Please, come in, Miss Granger." says Dubledore's voice from the other side of the door.

Hermione enter Dumbledore's office.

"Sir, how did you know I was there?" says Hermione.

"I could feel your presence." says Dumbledore. "How may I help you, young lady?"

"Professor, these past months I've wondered if I'm in the correct house." says Hermione, pretending to be insecure and shy.

"It's really late to have second thoughts about that, Miss Granger. You'll graduate by the end of spring." says Dumbledore. "Besides, the hat is never wrong. Had you been meant to not be in Slytherin, you'd never ended up there, trust me."

"Are you sure, sir...?" says Hermione.

"Yes." says Dumbledore.

"Okay...thanks..." says Hermione, still pretending to by shy and insecure, but suddenly she reveal her true evil self by speaking with confidence and darkness in her voice. "...professor, fuck my pussy."

"What...? Don't use such words." says Dumbledore in anger as he pull out his wand.

Hermione pull out her wand too and says "Alright, if you don't fuck me, I'm gonna force you to, ya old perv!"

Hermione cast the Imperius Curse on Dumbledore.

"Take off your clothes!" says Hermione.

Dumblefore takes off his clothes.

"No! You're worthless!" says Hermione in anger when she sees that Dumbledore's cock is flabby and old.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?" screams Dumbledore.

"This needs to be take care of a bit before we get to the good part." says Hermione as she point her wand towards Dumbledore's cock. "Penialus erecto, numno!"

"No!" screams Dumbledore, fear, pain and anger as his cock becomes stiff against his free will.

"Yeah! Now you have a better cock, but it's still old and ugly. I need to make it look more sexy." says Hermione.

"Stop it...!" says Dumbledore.

"Shut up! Renovius de penialum et homneisa, streviganti, numno!" says Hermione as she flick her wand.

Dumbledore is changed from an old man to a 30 year old guy.

"That's what I want. Fuck me, sir." says Hermione.

"No." says Dumbledore.

"Imperio! Fuck me!" says Hermione, casting the Imperius Curse on Dumbledore.

Hermione pull off her dress.

Hermione bend forward over Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore push his cock into Hermione's wet pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hermione. "Faster, damn it...faster!"

Dumbledore fuck Hermione faster.

"Mmmm, do me, bang me, fuck me! So sexy. It feels so good." moans Hermione.

"Please, stop this..." says Dumbledore.

"No! Fuck me!" says Hermione in anger.

Dumbledore fuck Hermione hard and fast.

"Awww! Yeah! So bloody nice. Very erotic." moans Hermione. "Your cock is really big. Me like that."

Dumbledore stop fucking Hermione.

"No! Don't stop." says Hermione in anger.

Dumbledore starts fucking Hermione again.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah!" moans Hermione. "Bang me hard, so sexy."

Dumbledore fuck Hermione hard and fast.

"Yeah! Do me, bang me, fuck me." moans Hermione.

25 minutes later.

"Mmmm, cum in me! Cum like crazy!" moans Hermione.

"Ahhhh! No!" screams Dumbledore as he cum deep in Hermione's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Hermione as she get a big orgasm.

Dumbledore pull out his cock from Hermione's pussy.

"Thanks, sir. Don't tell anyone about this and give me top marks in DADA, okay?" says Hermione in a tone that's a mix of anger and sexuality.

"Yes, Miss Granger..." says Dumbledore.

Hermione transform Dumbledore back to his normal self and after he's signed a document that gives her top marks in DADA, she delete the memory of what's happened from his mind, using a Memory Charm.

"Thanks, you were pretty good, sir." says Hermione as she leave the room.

"What are you talking about...?" says Dumbledore confused.

When she get back to the Slytherin common room, Hermione finds her best friend Pansy Parkinson waiting for her.

"Mione, there you are. I was looking for you, girl." says Pansy.

"I was in a meeting with Dumbledore. Made him give me the last top marks I need to be the best student in our year." says Hermione.

"That's awesome, Mione." says Pansy.

"Thanks, Pansy." says Hermione.

"Let's go up to our room and have some girl on girl sex." says Pansy.

"That sounds like a very good idea, Pansy. I'm all ready for it. I hope your pussy is warm, wet and soft." says Hermione in a very sexual tone. "Get ready for me, baby."

 **The End.**


End file.
